Go Cheetahs Go!
Plot To celebrate Sienna and Zooli's new arrival, Hilary sends Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary # Jaxon Mercey as Alan # Aneglina Wahler as Gabriela # Claire Cornett as Savannah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Coco Grayson as Zooli # Hadley Belle Miller as Sienna # Transcripts Prologue The Episode Begins/Sienna and Zooli Are Introduced (The Guppies are all seated.) * Me: "Hi! And welcome to Go For It with Hilary James Lyall, the new reality game show, where two new Guppy Scouts will be joining the show." * All: "What?!" * Me: "Uh Huh! Drumroll please!" (A drumroll was sounded.) * Me: "Introducing the duo who are joining the show, Sienna and Zooli!" (The curtains open and two girls came in.) * Sienna: "Hello, Everybody!" * Zooli: "It's so great to be in the show." * Me: "So, Sienna, what brings you and Zooli to the show?" * Sienna: "Well. I'm a world traveler." * Zooli: "And I'm an animal expert and I love seahorses." * Me: "Huh. Kind of reminds me from the ocean challenge. And speaking of challenges, yours truly will send you guys on different challenges and after that I give you points. And up on the wall, one of you guys will be the Grand Champion and receive the grand prize." * All: "Wow!" * Me: "Alright! So, Zooli. Do you know anything about animals." * Zooli: "Yeah!" * Me: "What about cheetahs?" * Zooli: "Well. They're really fast and they're great cats. Why?" * Me: "Because, you're such an animal expert. And it brings us to today's two challenges. Challenge #1." * All: (Cheering). * Me: "You're not the only animal expert around Zooli. This is Whitney. And she's waiting for Sienna, Zach, Leah and Zooli." * Zach: "Alright" * Leah: "Whoo!" * Me: "Your instructions are in the mailbox. So, Go For It!" * Sienna: "Alright!" (Sienna gets the instructions from the mailbox.) * All: "Bye, Guys!" (The guys left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Alright! Have fun, guys!" * All: "Hi, Alan! Hi, Gabriela!" * Me: "So, Guys. I really want to know what driving fast is like. And I know cheetahs are fast. So, Molly, Nonny, Goby, Oona, Glimmer and Chloe. Welcome to Challenge #2. This is Gianna and she's waiting for you. Everything you need to know is in that mailbox, so, Go For It!" * All: "Alright!" (Oona gets the instructions from the mailbox.) * All: "Bye, Guys!" (The guys left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "As determined by the Getter 5000, Gil and Deema are staying behind the studio this week. But, they'll be eligible to earn points during the Half Time Quiz Show. And don't worry, the Go For It Fairness Gurantee is in full effect. All the contestants will be getting the same amount of points by the Grand Finale. For the two teams out on the challenges, up to 100 points in the stake in the Triumph Tally. So, what are we waiting for. Let's speed on over to Sienna, Zooli, Zach and Leah in speedy challenge #1." Let The Challenges Begin The Half Time Quiz Show The Continued Challenges The Triumph Tally Epilogue Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall